


It’s you.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Reader, male reader - Freeform, mentioned mpreg, verbal sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: While you were close to Momoi, her best friend Aomine Daiki was another case all together, never having a full conversation with the male only asking him where Momoi was half the time.And then with Momoi’s begging, you stop by his house on the way home from school to see if he’s ok.What does it mean when his newly presented Alpha pheromones tigger your heat?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Series: Kuroko no Basuke Reader-Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	It’s you.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: language, sexual themes, mentions of male pregnancy  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> when you see '--' it means some time has passed  
> *omegaverse au

"You'd think he'd be a girl with those hips, huh?" 

"You'd think-" 

"He's gotta be an omega when he presents, I would bet my life on it." 

"He'll probably turn some guys if he is." 

"He's probably gay too, what girl would want a guy who has more ass and hips than her?" 

Those were the comments you heard all the time growing up. It was really bad in high school when third-years started presenting when they turned 18. How long it takes you to present after you turn 18 varies from person to person though. So you were fortunate to not have the entire third year student body like this towards you.

You've heard it all; the sexual innuendos, horrid jokes about sex and rape and so on, the rape comments deliberately sent your way, and even sometimes you'd get a fleeting hand on your ass in a crowded hallway. It was terrible to say the least. 

They said it was an honor to present as an omega, and to be gifted a rare trait to be a male who could bear children. Just over half of the world population at 53% were betas, 25% were Alphas, and the remaining 22% were omegas. And then only 17% of the omega population were males, that means for every 100 female omegas, there were 4 male omegas. 

However, you thought it wasn't a blessing even though you wished to be an omega. It made you sick to your stomach. 

If you presented as a beta, the jokes would stop. The sexual comments would stop. You would have been able to live a normal life.

Now that you were in your third year of high school, and presented during the summer just before vacation, and a week after your birthday, it seemed things got better and worse all at the same time. [sorry if u don't have a birthday in the summer]

After you presented and returned to school a week before summer vacation, it was weird. Already presented alphas from your grade, both male and female even though it was common knowledge that you were gay, watched you constantly. You were told by your beta friend Momoi that you apparently had a very strong and overwhelming scent, and if she could smell it as a beta, you knew it was bad. Too bad you couldn't smell your own scent so you could control it. Your doctor said it will be hard the first year trying to gain control of it, so for now you'd just have to deal with it. 

When you got back to school, you seemed to have gained more friends that were also presented omegas. Most of them were girls you had decent conversations with, only one was another guy, and he was already bonded with his boyfriend, a beta, as soon as he presented.

And then the guys, alphas and beta presented and un-presented alike, who made this nasty comments about you started getting bold. At least there weren't any female alphas doing this to you too. They would come up to you in the library, or any other mostly secluded areas, and ask you innocent questions about work, if you shared your class, but then would lean in too close. They were obvious about breathing in your scent, and then trying to touch you. Whenever you pulled away, they would growl or huff at you before sauntering away. This was always better than the questions asking if they could spend your heat with you. 

You didn't know if this was in effort to actually court you, or rather their old ways of being douchebags. 

\-- 

"Hey Momoi, I haven't seen you in a while." You Beamed as you rushed at the pink-haired girl you'd been waiting for by the gym doors, "Why'd you want me to walk you home again?" You asked scratching the back of your neck. 

The girl gave you a big smile, shrinking slightly at your question, "Hey [Name], nice to see you too!" She commented, "Do you have such little faith in me to question my motives?" It was fake, the hurtful tone to her voice, it made you smile and roll your eyes, "Just kidding, I just wanted to see you! Plus Daiki is M.I.A. and I usually walk home with him, and it gets lonely walking home alone." She whined. 

"Ah, so I'm just a replacement, is that right Momoi-chan?" You teased. 

"No!" She denied with a smile, "Of course not, I just don't like walking home alone, and I enjoy your company [Name]-kun." 

You laughed and nodded, "Likewise." 

The two of you had a pretty normal conversation as you walked from the school to where Momoi lived. You talked about school mostly, sometimes that one tv show you both were really into recently. Then your curiosity got to you. 

"What did you mean Aomine was M.I.A.?" You inquired, not even trying to hide the curious tone. 

You've only spoke with the tall basketball player a few times. Mostly it was you asking him in the hallways where Momoi was when you two had plans for lunch or after school, which was rare. His lazy personality occasionally annoyed you when Momoi would complain about it to you, but other than that, you found him really attractive. You haven't been around him enough to know if his personality was as attractive as his physical form was to you. 

She gave you a wary smile, her inner battle obvious over her face, "Well... I don't know for sure, but Daiki had his birthday two weeks ago... and I think he's presenting." She sounded worried, but you couldn't blame her. They were childhood friends, they've been through practically everything together. "He wasn't at school yesterday or today." 

"Oh," You gave her a reassuring smile and pat on her shoulder, "Don't worry Momoi-chan, I'm sure Aomine will be fine, he's a big guy after all." 

The pink-haired girl returned your smile, "Thank you, I know you're right," She agreed, glancing to the side, "His house is coming up, do you mind if we stop by for a moment? It'll be quick I promise." 

You nodded, "Of course, that's fine with me." 

You followed Momoi up to the door and stood slightly behind her as she rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

A few moments after the doorbell was rang, a woman slightly taller than Momoi, around the same height as you, and sported Aomine's tan skin opened the door. 

She smiled at you and Momoi, "Hello Satsuki, what brings you here?" She asked. 

"Hello Mrs. Aomine, I was wondering how Dai-chan has been," Momoi started, "He hasn't been returning my texts or calls, so I got a little worried."

The older woman's eyes softened, "I can assure you Satsuki that Daiki is doing fine," She glanced over at you, just now seeming to notice you, "If Daiki hasn't contacted you, I'm not sure-" Mrs. Aomine was cut off when the boy in question came up behind her. 

"I'm fine as you can see Satsuki, I thought for once you'd mind your own business." He remarked, eyes lazily looking over at the girl. 

Momoi scoffed and crossed her arms, Mrs. Aomine moved to the side of her son so he wasn't hovering over her shoulder and opened the door wider, "I was just being a good friend, and so was [Name] here, and stopping by after you've missed two days of school and haven't responded to me at all." 

Aomine's eyes shifted from Momoi to you standing behind her. The intense look in his eyes made you blush, "Yeah, yeah," He said dismissing her comment, "I'm fine, why'd you bring him along anyways?" 

"Because he's my friend, duh," Momoi replied instantly. 

"Right," He mused, "Anyways, since you obviously won't leave if I don't explain myself, even with '[Name]' here, I just presented. I'm fine and I'll be at school tomorrow." 

Momoi breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad that's all it was." She turned to you, "Are you ready to get home now?" 

You were about to reply, but then a scent hit you. It had to have been Aomine's scent, Momoi always smelled like lavender, and Mrs. Aomine smelled like fresh cotton, but this smelled so much better. It smelled like a crackling fire, musky and smokey in all the right ways. It made your knees feel weak, it made you want to submit to him, it made you want to present your neck for him so he could claim and mark you. 

Your pupils blew wide and your breathing quickened, making Momoi give you a look of concern. And then you noticed a not-so-familiar wetness started to seep into your underwear. 

"What's wrong [Name], are you alright?" You glanced up at her from where you were staring at the ground. 

Your eyes moved from the girl to Aomine in the doorway, you didn't know when his mom left. Daiki stood there tense and ridged, but you could tell there was something going on with him too. His pupils were just as wide as yours were. 

"I-I got to get home, now." You forced out, even though your tongue refused to form words. 

And without saying goodbye, you bolted from the house and down the street as fast as your jelly legs would let you. Your instincts were screaming to go back to the tan male, but you couldn't. 

You got home under five minutes, a new record, and headed straight for your room, locking the door behind you. 

You knew what was happening to you, even though you wished it wasn't so. You reasoned to yourself that it was a natural reaction to be thrown into your heat three weeks early by the raging hormones coming from a newly presented alpha, that had to be it. 

It was Thursday, you'd have to tell your mother later that she needs to contact the school and tell them you can't go back to school until next Thursday. And you'd have to ignore your phone that kept going off from new texts until this wave passed. 

Piece by piece you shed yourself of your layers of clothing, your sweat and the slick running down your thighs making the material stick to your skin.

Three weeks early, how could this happen? How could your first heat be triggered by a newly presented alpha? 

\--

It wasn't until the third day, which was Sunday evening were you coherent enough to look at your phone and not thinking about getting something up your ass. 

Yesterday when you mom brought you up some snacks and water, she said a pink-haired girl came by and asked if you were ok. She said she told Momoi the truth, since she knew that the girl was one of your only true friends. You were beyond embarrassed by this, but slightly glad. 

The ache from your ass was dulled for a moment so you started going through some of the texts you received. 

_[momo-chan] Thursday 5:29pm  
why did you just leave like that!!????!? what's wrong!!_

_[momo-chan] Thursday 5:56pm  
i'm really worried [name]!!! please tell me what happened! even daiki started acting weird when you left!! his mom said he actually can't go to school tomorrow now!!!_

_[momo-chan] Friday 10:18am  
now you're not at school????? [NAME]!!!!!! please answer me_

_[momo-chan] Friday 12:05pm  
i hope i didn't do something to make you upset, if i did please tell me _

_[momo-chan] yesterday 1:29pm  
[name] i just left your house, i hope you get through your heat with minimal pain!! call me as soon as you can! i'm glad there was nothing seriously wrong with you [name]  
_

There was also a text from this morning saying that Momoi forgot to tell him that she would pick up his work that he missed already and will miss until he comes back on Friday, and would bring it by after school tomorrow. 

With a groan you put your phone on the charger, you were surprised it hasn't died after three days. 

You shot the girl a short text thanking her for getting your work and that you were sorry for you running away. But that was it. You didn't have to go any further than that.

You didn't have the energy, physically and mentally, to go any deeper. Especially you recently had to go through the mortification of you mother buying and giving you a vibrator and dildo. You may have been an adult, but that was truly horrifying, and you were probably scarred for life. Then again, you were so so thankful she did. 

\--

You were finished with your heat before Thursday, but since you were still excused, you didn't go to school, and stayed home to make up the work you missed. You knew you would be cut some slack on some of your assignments, but not everything so you needed to get the majority of them done. 

Momoi stopped by after school on Thursday and was welcomed in by your mother. 

She was brought up to your room, and didn't really start talking until your mom left after bringing up some tea and snacks. 

"So, how've you been?" You asked, taking a sip of your tea. 

The two of you sat across from each other on your bed. 

She gave you a smile, "Good, and you?" 

"Good." 

God, this was awkward. Why couldn't you have been more sociable?

Momoi sighed after a minute of pure silence, "[Name]," She started in with a serious tone, "We need to talk." 

"Isn't that what we're doing?" You arched an eyebrow. "I'm fine with how the conversation is going..." You trailed off. 

She shot you an disapproving look, "You know what I mean, we need to talk about what happened the other day. It was weird." She said, the last part being whispered. "It's not normal for a heat to be triggered almost a month early by an alpha, it's especially concerning with it being your first heat." 

"I know..." You sighed, "My mom called the doctor about it, but she won't tell me what she said." 

There was an unknown look on Momoi's face that made you anxious, it was the look your mom gave you when you asked what was wrong. Did she know something you didn't?

"What do you know?" You demanded, crossing your arms incase you needed to defend yourself. 

"Well," She hesitated, "I started researching things after your mom told me what was going on with you, and then I started asking Aomine what happened that day too, because he started acting just as weird as you did, and I found some things." She was beating around the bush, you gave her a look to get on with it, "On every website I looked on, it said when an omega it pushed into a heat extremely early by an alpha's scent or hormones like this, it means that they, uh, are compatible." 

"What?" You asked after her words sunk in, "What do you mean by 'compatible'?" 

"I mean that you and Daiki could possibly be mates, since that reaction wouldn't come from just any alpha and omega." She spoke just above a whisper, as if she was wary of your reaction. 

"How can that possibly be? I don't even know Aomine at all, every time I've talked to him I was asking where you were." You uncrossed your arms and turned so you could lean back against the wall, "We can't be mates." 

"Yes you can be, and since you don't know him well, that is a perfect indicator that you probably have more in common than you think, compatibility wise." 

You stayed silent for a while. Your mind was going too fast, overloading with different thoughts about everything you were just informed on. Why couldn't you have had a normal life as an omega? But no, you were blessed with be sexually harassed since you were twelve and now you were told by your closest friend that you were mates with her childhood friend. Not normal, you'd just have to deal with it. 

You placed your head in your hands and groaned. 

"[Name]," It was your mom's voice, you looked up to see her standing in the doorway of your room, "Momoi is right, I'm sorry I didn't explain everything to you," She came and sat beside you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, "I kept it from you because I know you wouldn't want to hear it, and even though it is common for parents to set up marriages when this kind of thing comes to light, your father and I won't do that to you. Even if you are mates, we will not pressure you into bonding with him." 

Momoi nodded, "Right [Name], you don't have to accept him as a mate," Your mom gave her a smile, "But I would encourage you to at least talk to him. He's not too bad, I mean, he's lazy, but he can be really sweet once you get to know him. Plus I've talked to him about this," You shot your head up to watch her closely, "And he didn't out right say that he wants to try it out, but he's been asking about you." She laughed a little, "He thought he was straight until he saw you last week." 

A blush burned your cheeks, and your put your head back in your hands in effort to hide it. You could hear your mother laughing a little as well. 

"Daiki even told me that would take the end of the year exams twice instead of going though this sexual identity crisis." She patted your knee, "It is the cutest thing to watch him go on and on about how he doesn't understand why you suddenly are so attractive even though you don't have breasts." 

"Ha-ha," You deadpanned, refusing to look up at the two women beside you, "How is that a good thing?" 

"It's really good because you could humble him," Momoi said suddenly, "He's always gotten what he's wanted, and you are the one thing he can't have without your permission." 

"Well [Name], the choice is yours, but I agree with Momoi, at least talk to him, and then make your decision of refusing to peruse him." You mom said before getting up, and placing a kiss on the back of your head before leaving the room.

Once she left, you lifted your head, "What... is he asking about me?" 

Momoi beamed at your question, "Lots of things actually! Everyday he's asked how you've been doing, and then he asks me about what you're like and stuff, like I said so cute. And then he would go on about how he feels kind of bad about triggering your first heat, since it's supposed to be the worst." You nodded and sighed at that, "There is so much more that I could tell you, but I got to get home." 

"Alright," You said standing up from your bed with her, and walking her to the door, "Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be by in the morning so we can walk to school together, also so I can tell you more about it. Good night!" She chimed and walked out the door. 

You gave her a wave goodbye before shutting the door. 

You had a lot to think about tonight. You were still unsure if you should go forward with Aomine if you were mates, you knew you certainly couldn't deny the butterflies that erupted in your stomach when you heard that Aomine was asking about you. 

It was going to be a long night, you just hoped you got some sleep. 

\--

Momoi did just as she said and walked to school with you. It felt weird, since you two haven't done that since first year, but it was nice nonetheless. 

She went on about the little things Aomine did over the past week. The one thing that mainly surprised you is that he was on time to every practice the past week, but then flushed when she told you he only did that since she promised to answer any questions he had about you. 

He apparently asked pretty normal questions. What your favorite subject was, have you applied to any colleges yet, and so on. They were first date kind of questions. 

"Come find me during lunch," Momoi said as she left you by your classroom, you really wished you were in the same class now. 

It was obvious whenever an omega was on heat leave during school, there was rarely any other reason a student would be gone for a week straight. There was also the fact that your scent would show that you just went through your heat, and already some of the alphas in your class could tell. 

Stiffly you made it over to your desk, for once you were thankful it was in the first row right by the teachers desk, that would give you some sort of a safety net. 

You ignored every comment thrown your way, until the teacher came in so you could give her your late work, and then only paid attention to what she said throughout the class period. 

You begged for time to move faster so it would be lunch and you could leave the suffocating atmosphere of the classroom to seek shelter with Momoi. 

\-- 

You looked around the lunch room in search for the familiar pink-hair that you associated with Momoi. She usually bought her lunch, while you always brought your own from home. 

After a few minutes, you came to the conclusion that she was outside. 

As soon as you stepped into the bright sunlight, you spotted the girl. She was across the yard sitting on a bench with her dark-haired childhood friend beside her. Her head was looking around the students, seeming to be searching for someone or something. 

And then she noticed you. 

She beamed and waved you over, her actions catching Aomine's attention, and he was looking over at you as well. You blushed as you made your way over to the duo. 

When you came up to them and stood beside Momoi, just being in Aomine's presence made you feel all mushy inside. You refused to meet his eyes. 

"Hey Momoi, I thought you were in the lunchroom, sorry for being late." 

She smiled at you, "It's ok, I still have to go get my lunch, so," She glanced from you to Aomine, "Stay here, I'll be back after I get my lunch." She said quickly before rushing away, without letting your protest to leave your lips. 

You watched her pink hair disappear behind the school doors before slowly turning to the male.

"Hi," You voice was rather meek, startling you. 

You sat down where Momoi was sitting stiffly. 

"Hey," He drawled, eyes lazily trailing up and down your form, making you squirm, "Are you scared of me or something?" 

How could he act casual while you felt like you were going to die. 

Hastily, you shook your head, "No," You took out your lunch in effort to stuff your face before there was a conversation started without Momoi there. She was your safety net. 

Aomine turned his body towards you slightly, "Then why are you look like you want to bolt?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice, you didn't know what to do.

You stared at your lunch, absently picking at it as you tried to find your words, "I'm nervous, happy?" You muttered, eyes darting up to meet his only for a moment, but then you were lost. 

You couldn't look away from his eyes. The depth of his dark blue irises seemed to draw you into him, and you could tell he was feeling the same thing. 

His scent flared, like it did that day, you wanted to groan at the addictive smell. Your eyes slid shut, overwhelmed by your different senses flaring. 

"You smell really good," Aomine said, making your eyes flutter open, only now realizing how close he was to your face. 

"So do you," You breathed, the sound catching in your throat as you felt Aomine's nose against your neck, "Y-You know it's considered inappropriate to scent people in p-public." You added stuttering lamely. 

A deep laugh came from Daiki as he removed himself from you and sat up, "I just wanted to make sure those bastards that keep looking over at you know that you're mine." He growled, you so badly just wanted to bow to his every beck and call. 

"I'm used to that kind of attention," You mumbled, looking away from the male, "And when did I agree to be yours?" 

Aomine smirked, "When you let me scent you in public." His voice was steady, and overpowering. 

A warm blush crawled up your neck to stain your cheeks. He was right, you did just let him do that even though it was highly shunned in public, those kind of things were left behind closed doors. 

There was a long of pause of silence that made you realize that Momoi wasn't coming back. She set you up to force you to talk to Aomine about everything. She was too sneaky for her own good. 

"What do you want from this?" Your voice came out barely as a whisper. 

Daiki gazed at the back of your neck for a while since you were bent over your lap avoiding his gaze, "I want you." He said simply, "Only if you'll let me." 

"How can you be ok with it?" You snapped, voice sharp as you still stared at your feet, "You're straight, and everyone knows I'm gay. Just because I'm an omega and have wide hips and ass doesn't make me a girl." You looked up to see a pained expression on the taller male. 

"I know," His voice was strained, "But I don't know why I feel like this, I don't know why it was you, but it is. Maybe I'm bi or something? But it's clear as day to me that it's you, you're all I want, if you'll have me."

You pursed your lips, he couldn't possibly be telling the truth, could he? 

As your inner battle raged on, you stayed silent. Since you let your emotions play on your face, Aomine wasn't annoyed with your silence. 

"I guess... I guess we can try this." You murmured. 

Aomine didn't give you time to take back your words. He leaped forward and kissed you. It was a hard, chaste kiss, but was efficient of making you into a puddle of goo against the basketball player. 

He tried to pull away, but you pulled him back in effort to deepen the kiss. He growled against your lips, making you gasp and open your mouth for him. You were so submissive, it was driving him insane. 

Before it could get any better, you heard the calls of a teacher screeching about 'no PDA' and so on. 

You two separated quickly as if someone burned you both, your face on fire, while Aomine looked unfazed. 

"You'll try it?" Aomine repeated. 

"I will, but no promises." He smirked at your answer, because you both knew it was lie. 

He already had your heart, with one kiss. It was destined for you two to be bonded, and you were ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
